Love Hina: The Legend of Desmond
by BlackBishop903
Summary: This is the 1st in a series of one shot stories about a young man by the name of Desmond Dwann Shannon who at the young age of 18 has just received a letter from his pen pal Keitaro Urashima the Manager of the Hinata Apartments asking him to come to Japan to the Hinata for a very important reason which he would explain upon his arrival.


**Love Hina: The Legend of Desmond**

**editors note:**

this is a series of one shot stories based on the adventures of young Desmond Shannon who at age 18 has received a letter from his Pen Pal Keitaro Urashima asking him to come to Japan and to the Hinata Apartments for a very important reason.

"**You ready to do this Bishop?" **asked the voice of a man dressed in black and riding upon his horse a beautiful black creature for a wild Mustang which he took time to train and tame over the course of 2 ½ years…

The man's name was Desmond Shannon, he came from the state of Texas in the U.S.A and was invited to visit Japan by one of his Pen Pals Keitaro Urashima who was leaving his post as Manager of the Hinata Apartments to start his own around the world journey the same as his grandmother and was looking for someone to take his place thus he sent letters to each of his friends but only Dez would answer the call.

So in response to his question his horse whinnied and nodded as if to say "yes let's go" as the both of them looked up the imposing steps.

"Let's go boy! Yah!" he said giving his horse a nudge with his boot and both climbed the steps until they reached the apartments at the top of the steps where awaiting at the top for them both were the girls of Hinata: Naru, Shinobu, Su, Kitsune, and Motoko who were surprised to see another man as they curiously inspected him and his horse whispering among each other.

He then dismounted and took off his hat which hid his face from the bright hot summer sun looked at each of the girls looking at him and spoke.

"howdy, name's Dez. I was invited by my pen pal Keitaro to come on out here." he said to them and when finished the first to speak was Naru.

"Hi, I'm Naru Narusegawa, let me be the first to welcome you to Hinata Apartments." She greeted him with a smile but inside still untrusting of this man and his purpose for being here and even whether he'd be anything like Keitaro was.

"you say that you're a pen pal of Urashima's huh? Where ya come from sugar?" asked a curious Kitsune

"I'm from the good ol' U.S.A: The United States of America" he said to them which stunned the the girls and shocked them

"THE USA!" they all said in unison as they all huddled together in shock and surprise.

"wow he came a long way for sure!" said Kitsune.

"I've heard a little about the U.S.A I think I heard it's on the other side of the world!" said Shinobu.

"I've never been there myself but I've always wanted to secretly." said Motoko

The girls broke huddle and the first to speak with him was Motoko who said to him "so being you are a pen pal of Urashima I take you have the letter he sent you yes?"

Dez nodded "yep right here" he said showing it to them and they looked and read it and nodded at his handwriting but were concerned at the part where it said there is something important I need to talk to you about. Clearly wondering what it could be.

Just then Keitaro came outside to all the commotion and saw Dez in his trademark black coat and large cowboy hat and rushed to see him.

"**DEZ!**I can't believe you made it here from so far! Wow!" he said excitedly to him.

"when I got your letter I couldn't say no partner" he said to him "well I'm just so glad you came man! Come on let's get inside" said Keitaro as he, Dez, and the girls all went in and gathered into the dining room each taking a seat.

"Everybody, it's time I explained what I've been doing this whole time…as you know I'm getting ready to say goodbye to my longtime position as manager to begin my vacation across the world like granny Hina and the reason I've been busy writing and sending letters which I've been keeping from you all this time is that I've been selecting candidates for my replacement. Since Dez is the only one to answer any one of my letters by his being here I have decided that I will officially make the transfer here today and give him the official papers to sign making him the NEW owner and manager of the Hinata Apartments."

The girls were all stunned and shocked and so too was Dez when they heard the news that this man Dez could very well possibly be the new manager meaning for only the second time they were going to have a man as Manager of the Hinata meaning they would have to be willing to accept him as Manager and they knew all too well how hard that was just dealing with Keitaro who was Grandma Hina's grandson and was given his managership role because it was her orders but such would not be the case with Dez who not only was yet another male but on top of that he was an OUTSIDER not even from Japan so would this make it doubly hard to accept him they wondered.

"whoa pardner hold yer horses!" Dez spoke up "you brought me out here for this? You sure you really wanna do this?" he asked after hearing Keitaro's explanation for the letter.

"yes" said Keitaro "I'm sure of it Dez you're the only one to answer the call when I sent it out proving to me you are someone I can trust in as a friend so you deserve this." he continued and put the contract in front of him as the girls all looked to him "you sign this contract at the bottom line and the deal is done it's all yours Dez." he told him

The girls stared at Dez as he stared at the contract then at the girls then at Keitaro before looking at the contract and reading it then taking a deep breath…..he pulled a pen and…..signed his name on the bottom line of the Contract

**DESMOND DWANN SHANNON**

"There ya are partner" he said as he passed it back to him

"great!" said Keitaro with a smile who looked to Naru, Shinobu, Su, Motoko, and Kitsune "There you have it everybody, please say hello and make welcome the NEW Manager of the Hinata Apartments Mr. Desmond Shannon" he said as they looked from him to Dez who simply tipped his hat.

"I'm honored and I take the responsibility with pride" Dez said as they all went back outside where they all gathered to watch Keitaro say goodbye to each of the girls who all agreed they were going to miss him because he was a good manager if not perhaps one of the best just like his grandmother who ran it before him despite his perverted and idiotic ways as he turned to leave he looked back tears in his eyes and waved but not before saying to Dez.

"Dez, something tells me I made the right choice in choosing you to be the manager. Prove me right and take care of this place and the girls. I'll see you again soon as is the same for all of you" he said then proceeded to go down the steps and was gone.

"well, better get to work" said Dez as he led his horse onward "anybody know if this here place got a stable?" he asked the girls who all shrugged and shook their heads as they went inside.

"well… guess that'll be the first thing on my list then" he said as he followed suit bringing bishop along to put him away for the time being.

And so the Legend of Desmond "Dez" Shannon the new owner and manager of the Hinata Apartments…began.

The Beginning….


End file.
